Drake One Shot Collection
by PrincessPurplee
Summary: Because who doesn't love a few fluffy one-shots about our beloved Drake Chronicles characters? T for kissing. All different characters in each one shot, review with what characters you want the next one-shots to be about! R
1. Our Little Secret Nicholas&Lucy

**So, hey there **

**This is basically a whole story of one-shots, some fluffy, some . . . not. It can be about any of the Drake Chronicles characters, just review and say which ones you want a one-shot about. It is mainly Lucy & Nicholas though. What do you think?**

**R&R!**

**-Ellie'xox**

**Disclaimer: I just text Alyx, she says I still can't own the Drake Chronicles. Bitch. -_-**

_It's so easy for it to be_

_Something you second guess_

_Easy to read_

_Don't let it become_

_A meaningless routine_

_-*-*-Crash || You Me At Six -*-*-_

_Our Little Secret_

Lucy (POV)

_Tuesday, 2: 45 am._

I smiled as Nicholas and I walked into the Drakes' lounge room. The smell of flowers, mainly roses and irises over-whelmed me as I sat down on the sofa. Nicholas didn't sit down, though. He just paced up and down, deep in thought.

"Nicholas?"

They didn't fully know about us yet. The Drakes, I mean. Helena – the new Queen of the Vampires, after killing former Queen, Lady Natasha – has sent Nichols home to check and catch up Geoffrey on what had happened at the Royal Courts. She'd basically ordered him to take me with him, for my 'own safety'. _*Mental eye roll.* _Helena said that she needed to sort some things out or something about the Royal Court documents. I didn't really listen, as I was focused on the fact that Nicholas had grabbed my hand and tried to protect me. He had always protected me, but this time it was something different. He usually was like, 'Oh, you're my sister's best friend, I have to protect you.' But this was a, 'I'm doing it for myself' one.

I think that me and Nicholas or dating, now . . . I mean, there isn't anything official, it isn't written on paper or anything, but with all of the events leading up to now, I kind of think that we at least have 'a thing'. When we were driving back to the Drake Compound from the Courts, he kept holding my hand or putting his hand on my thigh or knee. The only reason he took his hand away from me was when he had to change gear or something. Other than that, he was always touching me.

That sounds so weird.

He started drawing little patterns and circles in my palm with his thumb

I didn't say anything to him, though. I didn't want to ruin anything we did or did not have, and I always seem to open my big mouth and say something which goes and changed everything.

"Nicholas?" I said again, realising that he hadn't responded.

I had to ask, though.

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"What are we?" There, I said it. And so forth, it get's ruined. I crossed my fingers.

"We're Nicholas and Lucy."

"Yeah, but . . . Er, well . . . I-. Er, I thought maybe-. Oh, it doesn't matter," I stuttered.

"What, Lucky?" he said, smirking. Smirking? Why was he smirking? Ugh, I'll never understand Drake boys.

"Doesn't matter."

"No, no, do tell."

"No . . ." I stood up from my seat and walked over to him.

"You wanna know a secret?" he whispered.

"Always," I grinned.

"I think you like me."

I laughed, but didn't say anything.

"And I like you too," he said, smiling. This seemed so weird for Nicholas, because we weren't arguing. But, I guess this time had to come sooner or later . . .

I didn't say anything, but I thought that he was being serious. I think. I hope.

Then he did something I had waited for for months. He kissed me.

Nicholas (POV)

I kissed her. I somehow knew that she won't object, but I was kind of scared. I was just glad that she didn't punch me. When I realised that she was kissing back, I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed the gap between me and her. It was a short, sweet kiss, something that I'd wanted forever. I'd waited for years for that kiss, sure we'd kissed before but they had a 'reason'. She thought that I had only kissed her for the sole purpose of to find out whether or not my pheromones worked on her.

Truth is, I know that they don't work on her; I just wanted to kiss her. Shocker, right? Not really.

I pulled back, giving her a half smile, unsure of what she was going to do. She lifted her hand, and I flinched back, thinking she was about to punch me and break my nose again. She laughed weakly and then suddenly we were kissing again. I don't even know who kissed who, it all happened so fast, maybe it was mutual?

It started off innocent. Well, sort of. My hand went to her cheek and cupped her pale face. I could smell her lemon shampoo as my lips moved across hers. I liked the way my lips felt against hers they were soft and warm, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer as she moaned into the kiss, her tongue dusting my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to her gladly, smiling into the kiss. I noticed that my fangs had not extended, and pulled her even closer, so that nothing could come between us, even air. She started to suck on my bottom lip as I was dragged away from my thoughts and could only think of her. My tongue started to get on to what she was doing, and the tip of our tongues touched, after that it was pretty much Justus attempting to swallow each other. Sounds nice, I know. I won't go into any more detail, because I think that it would just be a little, well . . .

We pulled back at the same time, and just looked at each other. We both burst out laughing, unknown of the reason.

"So . . . "Lucy said. "Does this mean that we're dating?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Alright then, one question though," she said, stopping laughing, just smiling. "How long?"

"How long what?" I asked confused.

"Have you liked me? How long have you liked me?" she repeated. "Is it just now, or . . .?"

"Oh, well, that's a long story."

"I've got time."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to my tiny room. I sat on the bed and let go of her small hand, grabbing the photo of us out of the draw I had not-exactly-discreetly placed in the bedside table draw. I held it in my hands, smiling at it wordlessly.

"Well . . . It isn't really that long. Two years."

I looked up from the photo and saw her looking shocked.

"Seriously? Two _years? _Why didn't you say anything?" She hit me.

"First of all, ow. And really, Lucy? If I'd have told you that I liked you, two years ago today, what would you have said?"

"Well . . ."  
"You know that you would have laughed it off and thought I was kidding. Come on, Lucy, be honest."

"Fine," she dropped her head. "Yeah, I probably would have. But, why now? Why decide on now?"

"Well, you may have noticed my mini-confidence boost. Well, not really. Quinn told me to tell you. Well, tell isn't the right word. He threatened to tell Solange about it, and you know Solange. She'd be deciding baby names after a day."

She laughed, taking the picture into her tiny hands, and staring at it. "Two years," she mouthed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry?" I said, not quite sure of what to say and do. She looked up at me smiling.

"Why me, though? For God's sake, Nicky, you're a freaking vampire. You have the ability to have anyone. You could have Megan Fox if you wanted."

"But I don't want Megan Fox."

"I know that, but why don't you? Why aren't you like Quinn and Logan? Endless amounts of girls, just like Joey."

"Who, now?"  
"Oh, come on, Nicky! _How you doin'?_"

"I'm fine . . ."

"Ugh. How do you not know _Joey? _Anyway! What's so amazing about me?" she shrugged, laying back on my tiny single bed, facing the ceiling. I joined her, turning my body so I could see her face.

"Because you're Lucky Hamilton. You're beautiful, you care about people's feelings, you care about animals, you always have a smile on your face, you make jokes at the most inappropriate times, you laugh at everything, you're funny, you're pretty, you're sweet, you're kind, you're cute, I could come up with a list of things. I just love you."

I looked at her and she was grinning at the ceiling. "You are the _cutest _boyfriend ever," she said, still smiling.

"Oh, and I love you're smil-" I was cut off by her kissing me. It was just like before, only sweeter and more innocent.

"Are we telling them?" she said, after we parted.

"Not for now, just let them figure it out. It'll be easy."

"For now, it's our little secret."

**YESH I USED THE TITLE OF THE STORY IN MY STORY;)**

**Anyway, should I do more? Should I do the letter/list our beloved Nicky mentioned?**

**Thoughts & ideas welcome! Review your ideas for other one/two shots. Which characters for each one-shot?**

**Which for the next? I'm updating this once every week! FASTER UPDATES IF YOU REVIEW ^_^**

**Love Ellie'xox**


	2. I Like The Simple Things Part I N&L

**A/N: So, hey. I was originally going to do a Hunter/Quinn chapter, but then a bunch of things happened with my Mum. I got pissed off and I've now lost all memory of Hunter and Quinn, so I'm being forced into a Lucy/Nick one. I'm basically in a really pissy mood and I'm majorly upset. I won't enforce my problems on you all, so here's the chapter.**

**Also: I had Sea Cadets last night, so I couldn't UD. Then tomorrow I have a photoshoot all day, then a party on Monday, but I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

_Lucy POV_

I was pissed off.

That was one way I would describe my mood.

I mean, come on. The boy had decided to ignore me. And don't even say that I'm overreacting and that he wasn't ignoring me, because he totally was. My mom was back from her trip. But my dad wasn't. Oh, no. The freaking Chelydra Serpentina Turtles were too important. Way more important than your own daughter.

Anyway, back to my _boyfriend _ignoring me. Or, he was supposed to be my boyfriend anyway. Bleh.

And my head was hurting. God, can this day _get_ any more worse? Well, I could get kidnapped, and . . . . Yeah.

So, we'd had a fight, and that was totally normal. We had fights all of the time. We always will, if he ever talks to me again, like. Yeah, so, we'd had a fight, as per. Usually we'd just kiss and make up afterwards. (Well, kiss and make _out, _technically.) And then we'd just go back to normal. But this fight was different. Apparently I was being too 'dramatic' about everything and he was annoyed with me.

Well, here's the story:

I came home from school (Yeah, we're back in. Depressing, right?), and gone straight to the Drakes' farm from school. I talked to Solange for a bit and then made out with Nicholas for a while, and then he needed some blood. So he went and got some, drank it then came back up to his room with a box he found at the front door. He opened it just as he walked into the room. He just shoved it at me then started yelling at me incoherently. I literally couldn't understand a word he was saying. I didn't _want _to open the box but, let's be honest. I'm Lucy, I'm curious as that cat that got killed. I've fought off whoever killed the poor thing and I'm still here. I saw no harm. It was just a necklace for God's sake; I didn't know why the boy got so ridiculously worked up over it. I started yelling at him back, then he ran downstairs, and I jogged off after him. Of course, I slipped. I tumbled down the stairs at top speed until Logan decided to come out of his room and stop me from dying.

Yeah, it hurt, but I've had worse . . . Right? Yeah, I had.

So, we yelled at each other for what seemed like five hours but was only actually four. And, now I'm sitting in my room with a throbbing headache holding the frigging argument-causing, no-good, two-bit, filthy rotten box in my hands.

I glared at it for a while before throwing it at the lime green wall in anger. I huffed and slammed my head on the pillow, causing the pain to increase drastically. I kicked my feet up and down and glowered at the plain white ceiling.

I liked my room; it was simple, unlike most things. I dressed so dramatically, and with so much jewellery that, at the end of the day, I just needed to come into a room and sit, think to myself for a minute. The lime green walls, laminate floors and white ceiling made up the enclosed space. It has in a bed with a white frame, a walk-in wardrobe and a chest of drawers, on which sat my laptop and phone. In the drawers, I kept my CD's, make-up, my school books and stationary. Like I said: _Simple_.

I rolled over onto my front so that I could get my phone from under the pillow, to check if I had any texts from Nicholas or Solange. I hadn't.

Surprised? No.

I huffed once again and rolled over to sit up, phone in hand. My head seemed to disagree with every move I made, my head ached more and more with each muscle moving, no matter where it was placed in my body. I just ignored the strong ache and stood up, grabbing some ballet flats and stuffing them over my painted toe-nails and onto my feet. I pulled a scarf of the door on my way out, and wound it around my neck.

"I'll be back later. I think," I yelled. "Bye, Mom." I grabbed my car keys and made my way out of my house, into the darkness of midnight. I couldn't sleep since the fight. And the fight was three days ago. I think I had started to develop insomnia; no matter what I tried I couldn't manage to get a wink off sleep. My school work hadn't exactly gone well since then, and my average was decreasing, so I needed to sort this shit out. Soon.

My hands took me straight to the Drakes' house without even needing my mind's input; I had become so accustomed to driving there day in day out that it was something I didn't need to think about anymore.

As soon as I got there, I got out of my car and looked up to Nicholas' window. I saw him peek out of the blinds, prior to sensing my smell and hoping that it wasn't actually his so-called girlfriend coming to confront him. He cringed and slammed the blinds shut, and then I saw nothing else. We had been dating for round-a-bout two months, now, and Helena decided that, since Sol and I had been best-friends forever, and I was dating her son, that she would give me a key. Nicholas seemed to forget the fact that I had access to a key, as he ran downstairs and locked the door.

_I think not, Nicky, dear. _

I smirked and pulled the key from my back pocket, inserting it into the slot and turning the handle. I still had the smirk plastered over my face as I walked through the door, but it somehow faltered when I fell over a collection of boxes which were sitting on the floor, right in front of the door.

_Clumsy Lucy_, I chastised myself.

I looked up to see Nicholas sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, glaring at my twisted leg.

"Oh, for Frigg's sake . . ." I mumbled. He looked up sharply at my face, still glaring. I noticed that his glare somehow softened.

"Want a bit of help?" he asked, still not moving from his slouched position.

"Kinda."

He got up and held his hand out to me, pulling me up. I felt a small cliché spark go through my arm at the contact, but ignored it. _You're supposed to be mad at the boy, Lucy. Be angry._

As soon as I was standing, I pulled my arm back, and watched him flinch guiltily.

"What the hell, Drake?"

He just stood there and crossed his arms, his glare once again hardening.

"Seriously. You haven't text me, called me or anything in three days. What's been up with you?"

"Oh, I'm sure that you has someone else to talk to elsewhere," he mutterer under his breath. I just managed to catch it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled.

"Oh, like you don't know! Come on, Lucy! I know, just admit it!"

"Okay, now I'm just confused," I admitted.

And then the shouting match started.

It was mostly just yelling words at each other, most of which neither of us understood whatsoever.

Until it came to one thing he said, which caught my attention.

"_You cheated on me!"_

**A/N: Okay, so I'm a bit of a bitch leaving you there. This is going to be a two-shot. My computer is about to go off due to time restrictions and I really want to give you this!**

**But, when I get home from the photoshoot tomorrow, I'll update! Promise!**

**also:** **How would you guys feel if I did a chapter in this about their Facebook pages?**

**Review!**

**-Ellie'xox**


End file.
